The present application relates generally to the field of mechanisms for adjusting a bumper fascia for a vehicle. Specifically, the present application relates to mechanisms for adjusting vertical position of the center of the fascia without removing the fascia from the vehicle.
When a vehicle is being assembled, adjustment points may be included to allow for repositioning panels of the vehicle to provide consistent gaps (i.e., panel gaps) between adjacent panels. Conventionally, the adjustment points are concealed behind the panel and are thus inaccessible when the panel is installed on the vehicle. For example, when the panel is installed on the vehicle and a person assembling the vehicle checks the size of the gaps, the panel must be removed from the vehicle to adjust the gaps, after which the panel is reinstalled on the vehicle. This process is repeated until the gaps surrounding the panel are within a desired tolerance. The labor involved with removing and reinstalling the panel for every adjustment attempt increases both the cost and the time involved with assembling a vehicle. Further, because adjustments can only be made with the panel removed from the vehicle, the adjustments cannot be made with an optimal level of precision.